


Let's See What You Got

by FeelsandFandoms



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Tony’s idea to go out. (It was always Tony’s idea.) This time, it was his ingenious idea to try a new club with a 1940’s theme that recently opened; though he failed to mention its theme.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Tony takes the Avengers out for a night of fun and Bucky and Natasha end up slow dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See What You Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xvalkyrieofodin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvalkyrieofodin/gifts).



> This was written for xvalkyrieofodin as part of the Buckynat Secret Santa 2015, based on her prompt:
> 
> "Natasha and Bucky go slow dancing at a 40's style club. Unsurprising to everyone but Natasha, James is a good dancer."
> 
> I also decided to combine this one with your first prompt of wanting to mix their comic canon background in with the MCU. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this as my first buckynat fic and I hope you enjoy it!

It was Tony’s idea to go out. (It was always Tony’s idea.) This time, it was his ingenious idea to try a new club with a 1940’s theme that recently opened; though he failed to mention its theme.

“So, Tony, you just happened to bring us to a 40’s style club?” Steve asked, as they entered.

Tony glanced over at Steve. “I thought you and Barnes would like it,” he said, looking sincere. “I’ve heard good things about it and thought we should try it out on a day we weren’t saving the world. It might be fun to get out of the tower for once.”

“And why are we the only ones here?” Rhodey asked, looking around to only see the workers.

Tony shrugged as he looked over at him and said, “Because I rented the place out for the evening for us.”

“Of course you did,” Bruce said, shaking his head.

“I thought it was a good idea. Now, why are we still standing around? Dance. Drink. Have fun. JARVIS will alert us if anything happens,” Tony said as he made his way over to the bar.

The rest of the group glanced at each other before dispersing around the club. Some joined Tony at the bar for a drink while others headed for the dance floor.

Bucky slipped away from Steve and Sam to head toward a small table by the wall, away from everyone else. He needed a moment to compose himself. He was deemed stable and cleared to be out in public. But he still was getting use to his new life and being around everyone. And being in a place like this was triggering past memories for him that he was still trying to deal with. Even though Steve still struggled to fit into this new world, he had more time to process and deal with it. Bucky on the other hand was having a harder time since he only gained his memories back so recently. He was still trying to adjust to it all.

From his table, he was able to get a good look at the place. This club did well at capturing a 1940’s dance hall that wasn’t too unlike the ones Bucky had visited before the war. Whoever owned this placed did their research well on capturing the look and feel. So well, that Bucky felt like he was back home where he ought to be, minus the metal arm.

“Mind if I join you?”

Bucky was pulled from his memories as he glanced up Natasha, who was standing across from him, two drinks in hand.

“Not at all,” he answered, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

She sat down in the chair. “Any particular reason why you’re sitting over here all by yourself?” she asked, sliding a glass toward Bucky, before taking a sip of her own.

Bucky wrapped his hand around the glass and picked it up. “Just wanting to take the place in,” he said and took a sip.

“I assume it brings back memories?”

Bucky nodded as he set the glass down. “Bittersweet ones. It reminds me of my life before I was sent to Europe. I spent my last free night in a place like this.”

Natasha set her glass down as well and crossed her arms to lean against the table. “You know, I’ve always wondered what it would have been like to have met you back then.”

“Well, probably less guilt stricken and more fun to be around.”

Natasha was not amused. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Sorry,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I probably would have brought you to a place like this for a night of dancing.”

“You, dancing?” Natasha asked, arching a brow at him.

“Why are you so surprised by the idea of me dancing?” he asked.

“You never brought it up,” she said, taking another sip of her drink.

“Well,” Bucky began as he shifted in his chair, “I don’t think it was something I needed to necessarily remember as the Winter Soldier and since getting my memories back, there hasn’t been a reason to bring it up.”

Natasha nodded. “Let’s see what you got,” she said as she pushed herself up from the table.

Bucky looked up at her and asked, “Right now?”

“Why not? We’re at a dance club so it’s the perfect time. I want to see how good you are.”

“Alright then.” Bucky threw back the rest of his drink and set the glass down.

He rose from the table and held out his hand to Natasha. She slid her hand into his and followed him toward the dance floor. They passed the other couples that were dancing and made their way to the middle of the floor.

Just as they got to their spot, the music started to change to a slower song.

“Do you want to wait for a faster song?” Natasha asked, even though she didn’t want to wait. She liked slow dancing.

“Nah, I think I can handle this,” Bucky said with a smile as he slowly wrapped his arm around Natasha’s waist, pulling her close to him.

Bucky began to lead them along to the beat of the music. Natasha was quick to follow to him as she knew her way around the dance floor. She could tell he knew the steps but he was a little unsure of himself and Natasha realized this was probably the first time he’d danced in a long time. But as they continued, Bucky become more confident in his movements and was able to start enjoying it.

He felt himself being able to relax for the first time in a while and let his worries go as they moved, putting all of his focus on the woman in front of him. Natasha was always able to bring that out of him. It was refreshing.

Natasha watched as Bucky’s face softened into a calmer expression. It was a nice change from how he normally looked since he was brought back. She kept her gaze on him as they danced, feeling like she was seeing the old familiar side he’d only reserved for her when they were alone. It was something that she missed.

“You know, we haven’t talked much about our past since you’ve been back,” she said.

“And you think now is the best time to do so?” Bucky asked.

“No, probably not but there’s just something I want to know,” Natasha said, dropping her gaze for a moment.

“Do you want to want to talk about it?” Bucky asked.

“Perhaps,” she answered, glancing back up at him. “Do you remember it all? Our time together, when I was young?”

Bucky was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I remember everything, Natalia,” he said carefully.  “And you were the one good thing in all of it.”

Natasha smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. That was all she needed to hear for now. There would be a better time for them to discuss their past.

Bucky placed a kiss to the top of her head as they continued to dance.

 

As they danced, Bucky and Natasha forgot everyone around them. It wasn’t until the song ended that they remembered they weren’t alone and that everyone else had stopped to watch them dance.

“So, did I meet your expectations?” Bucky asked as he ignoring the applause they were getting from the others.

“Not half bad,” Natasha answered with a smile, even though she was quite surprised, and impressed, with his dancing. “Show me what else you got, James.”

Bucky’s heart swelled at hearing her call him by his name, just like she used to do.  “You got it.”

They enjoyed the rest of the evening dancing without a care in the world. Bucky wasn’t going to put too much hope in the possibility that Natasha was ready to try and pick their relationship back up. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready for that himself. They weren’t the same people as they were back in Russia. They had gone through so much and changed over the years. He wasn’t sure if a relationship would be right for either of them right now but he was ready to see where things led them.

 

At the end of the night, this ended up turning into one of Bucky’s best days since regaining his memories. Maybe Tony’s idea wasn’t so bad after all, but Bucky wasn’t going to tell him that.  

 


End file.
